It Follows (film)
It Follows is an American supernatural psychological horror film written and directed by David Robert Mitchell. It stars Maika Monroe, Keir Gilchrist, Daniel Zovatto, Jake Weary, Olivia Luccardi, and Lili Sepe. The plot follows a girl pursued by a supernatural entity after a sexual encounter. Filmed in Detroit, Michigan, the film debuted at the 2014 Cannes Film Festival. It was purchased by RADiUS-TWC for distribution. After a successful limited release beginning 13 March 2015, the film had a wide release on 27 March and was moderately successful, grossing $20.6 million worldwide. Critical reception was very positive, but audience reception was less favorable. A possible sequel is in development. Plot Terror by the Lake A young woman runs outside of her house onto the streets staring in panic. After standing outside staring down the street for several minutes, seemingly distressed, the girl runs back into her house to retrieve her car keys and abruptly drives away. She drives to a secluded lake shore, exits her car, and waits in the darkness. While staring towards the road off in the distance, the girl calls her father via cell phone and cries telling him how sorry she is for not being the strong daughter her father hopped to be. She hangs up and continues to star into the darkness. The next morning, the girl has been shown to be violently killed. Familiar Grounds In what seems like days later, Jay going into her swimming pool to relax before her date with her boyfriend. While swimming, Jay's next-door neighbors peep at her before leaving. Jay enters her house and greets her friends while they are in the living room watching television. Jay finally enters her bedroom to get ready for her date before she leaves. Jay sees a film with her new boyfriend, Hugh. After they enter the theater, Hugh points out a girl standing in a doorway whom Jay says she cannot see. Afraid, he asks that they leave and they left the theater in Hugh's car and sped off. Date Night Some time later, Hugh and Jay went on another date that ended with them kissing at a lake shore. Jay and Hugh return back to Hugh's car where they have sex. After they finished, Hugh incapacitates Jay with chloroform. Jay wakes up tied to a wheelchair at an abandoned and rundown building. Hugh explains to Jay that she will now be pursued by an entity that only they can see, which can take the appearance of any person. Although it only moves at a walking pace, it is clever and if it catches Jay, it will kill her and pursue the previous person to have passed it on: Hugh. After showing Jay a naked woman walking toward them, Hugh drives her home and flees. Jay, shocked and emotionally hurt by the series of events, cries and limps towards her friends as they call the police and inform them of what has happened. ''It'' Doesn't Think The next day, the police cannot find the woman or Hugh, who was living under a false identity. At school, Jay sees an old woman in a hospital gown walking towards her, invisible to others. After realizing the situation, Jay flees the school to search for her sister, Kelly. Kelly and her friends Paul and Yara agree to help Jay recuperate and spend the night in the same house. During that night, Jay and Paul reflected on memories involving their friendship and how much they cared for one another since they were younger. During the conversation, a windows is smashed within a distance from Jay and Paul inside the house. Paul leaves to go investigate it and Jay shortly follows. As they both enter the kitchen, Paul says that he sees no on. However, Jay sees a crying bloodied half-naked woman walking toward her. Terrified, Jay runs upstairs to the furthest bedroom and locks the door. As the other woke from Jay's screaming, they knock on the door to ensure her that no one is inside the house. With no noise nor movement heard from behind the door, Jay opens the door to allow Paul and Kelly enter. As Yara opened the door, a tall man with gouged-out eyes enters the bedroom, Jay flees the house through the window and rides her bicycle to a empty playground, where her friends find her. Searching for Answers The next day, Kelly seeks out the aid of their next-door neighbor, Greg. They suggested that they travel to Detroit to discover who Hugh really is and how he placed this situation on Jay. While arriving at his house that Jay remembers, they break into his house and find that it is abandoned and filled with many items to help cause noise or give off sound if an intruder were to enter. In the attic, Paul discovers a high school year book and discovered where Hugh went to high school and decided to visit the school in search fro more answers. While at the school, the group discovers that Hugh's real name is Jeff Redmond and he has been on and off with his academics fairly recently. After receiving am address, they find Jeff's house and he explains that the entity began pursuing him after a one-night stand, and that Jay can pass it to someone else in the same way. The group then decides to drive to Greg's lake house, where they can take Jay far away from her home teach Jay how to fire a gun. ''It'' Doesn't Feel While relaxing at the lakefront, the Entity arrives in many different forms and attacks the group. The Entity chases the group to a small shack on the lakefront where Jay shoots it. Believing it to be dead, the Entity stands back up after a brief moment of silence. Jay flees from the shack and leave the lake house in Greg's car but crashes into a cornfield, and wakes up in a hospital with a broken arm. Greg, stays with Jay one night to keep her safe and comfort her. After Jay implores Greg that the Entity is real and must be passed on. Greg, while disbelieving the Entity's existence, have sex with Jay in the hospital. Days Later, Greg socializes and flirts with women while Jay and her friends watch and have a strange feeling like something is not right. One night, Jay looks out the window and sees the entity in the form of Greg smash the window to his house and enter. She tries to warn the real Greg on the telephone but he does not answer. She runs into the house and finds the entity in the form of Greg's half-naked mother knocking on his door; it jumps on Greg and kills him. Jay flees by car and spends the night outdoors. On a beach, Jay sees three young men on a boat. She undresses and walks into the water. Back home, Jay barricades the house and her bedroom to ensure no one without her consent can enter. Jay allows Paul to enter and Paul informs Jay that he believes in the entity and offers to have sex with Jay to pass the Entity onto him. However, Jay refuses Paul's offer. ''It'' Doesn't Give Up The group plans to kill the entity by luring it into a university swimming pool and plunging electrical devices into the water. Kelly and Yara help Jay leave the house and drive off to the pool. As they arrive, the group, plugs in many electrical devices to the wall outlets while Jay enters to pool to wait. Jay, waiting in the pool, spots the entity as it enters the building and realizes it has taken the appearance of her father as it throws the devices at her. Firing at an invisible target, Paul accidentally wounds Yara, but shoots the entity in the head, causing it to fall into the pool. As it pulls Jay's foot underwater, Paul shoots it again and Jay escapes. Paul asks Jay if the entity is dead. Jay approaches the pool, which slowly fills with blood. ''It'' Follows While back at home, Jay and Paul have sex. Afterwards, Jay and Paul discuss how things should be different for them both after the series of events that unfolded and they both neither agree nor disagree on change. The next day, Jay and Paul visits Yara recovering in the hospital. In her patient room, Yara reads from her E-Reader a passage about the inevitability of death. Afterwards, Paul drives past prostitutes in a seedy part of town. Later, Jay and Paul walk down the street holding hands while someone walks behind them. Cast *Maika Monroe as Jaime "Jay" Height *Keir Gilchrist as Paul *Olivia Luccardi as Yara *Lili Sepe as Kelly Height *Daniel Zovatto as Greg Hannigan *Jake Weary as Jeff Redmond / Hugh *Bailey Spry as Annie *Debbie Williams as Mrs. Height *Ruby Harris as Mrs. Redmond *Leisa Pulido as Mrs. Hannigan *Ele Bardha as Mr. Height Additionally, Ingrid Mortimer, Alexyss Spradlin, Mike Lanier, Don Hails, and Erin Stone play various incarnations of the entity. Category:Films